Falso
by Gancanagh
Summary: Seguirá siendo un mentiroso. Como siempre lo ha sido. Mostrando falsos sentimientos y ocultando lo que realmente tiene dentro de sí.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todas las referencias a Vampiratas son propiedad de Justin Somper_

**_Nota:_**_ Flore, eres una maldita. Son las dos de la mañana (casi) y tú me tienes escribiendo esta cosita para ti. Claro, podría esperar hasta luego de dormir, pero es que no pude evitarlo XD. Por cierto, este fic no es NADA a lo que te tengo acostumbrada. Estoy innovando aqui en el Vane&Flore's productions ;) ------ 1.200 palabras_

_

* * *

  
_

**I**

- No sé. Bart tiene la tonta idea de que no nos la llevamos bien – Te dice sonriendo – Quiere que seamos amigos.

-Pero somos amigos – le respondes – No tan cercanos como tú y Connor, pero lo somos.

Ella ríe musicalmente

-Lo sé, pero sabes lo terco que es, así que será mejor que nos vea conversando más seguido, si no queremos que empiece la cantaleta.

Es normal eso. Bart parece llevar muy en serio esa relación, y quiere que su chica y sus amigos se la lleven bien, para evitar problemas. Tú querrías lo mismo.

Sonríes. No te caerían mal unas cuantas conversaciones con ella.

**II**

- Entones, ¿Ya sabes qué darle? – Le preguntas sentado en una banca, moviendo tu cabeza intentando seguirla con la mirada, mientras ella se balancea en las sogas que cuelgan del techo.

-No. Y ya me desesperé – Dice entrecortadamente, intentando concentrarse en alcanzar la siguiente cuerda_. Parece Tarzan_, piensas y contienes la risa. – Te envidio, Jez, tú sólo tienes que invitarle unos tragos y con eso quedará feliz. Pero yo necesito entregarle el regalo perfecto.

Asientes dando un sorbo a tu cerveza. El regalo de cumpleaños de Bart lleva preocupándola varios días. Ella tiene razón, para ti es realmente sencillo.

-Tranquila. En algo pensaremos

**III**

- Adivina lo que tengo – Te dice emocionada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Mmmmm… una rana igualita al capitán – Bromeas y ella finge golpearte con una mirada de desaprobación (pero traviesa, aun así)

-Tengo el regalo perfecto. – Susurra y te muestra algo largo envuelto en una gran manta blanca. Con un gesto pides permiso de abrirlo y ella asiente. Es una espada brillante y hermosa. Grande, como las que le gustan a él, con el mango más firme que hayas visto, un filo asombroso y una leyenda tallada en bajo relieve en la hoja. No es necesario preguntarle a Cate qué tiene de especial esa cosa. Puedes reconocerla, Bart ha hablado de esa arma por meses.

-Cate… debió costarte una fortuna – Dices, aun boquiabierto.

Niega con la cabeza

-No. Pero sí tiempo. ¿No sabes cuánto me hizo sufrir este juguete? – Ríe – Dos semanas de caminar, rogar, golpear y esconderme – Ríe nuevamente – Pero valió la pena, ¿verdad?

Asientes y miras de nuevo la espada. Es perfecta.

Sientes algo de nostalgia. Te gustaría tener a alguien que te quisiera tanto como ella a él.

**IV**

- ¿Ya terminaste de empacar? – Le preguntas entrando a su habitación. No necesitas que te responda para notarlo. Las maletas están perfectamente situadas sobre la cama y puedes ver que no hay nada en su armario. Está realmente ansiosa por irse. Ella asiente emocionada. Es la primera vez que el capitán le da vacaciones sólo a dos miembros de la tripulación. Ahora Bart y ella tendrían una semana para relajarse solos en algún lugar de la costa, lejos de cualquier intruso que quiera arruinar la situación (Claro, las bromas de los demás no se han hecho esperar, los comentarios morbosos y las conversaciones sobre su _Luna de Miel_ han sido más comunes que el sudor estos días)

- Partimos esta noche ¡Por fin algo de paz! – Vocifera al cielo y juntos ríen. La suya es una risa musical y melódica. La tuya frustrada y fingida.

**V**

- Jez, ¿hay algún problema? – Te pregunta ella a medio día. La has evitado desde la mañana, cuando conversaron. Te mira tristemente, y eso no te gusta.

- ¿Por qué habría de haberlo? – Esbozas esa gran sonrisa que tu rostro ya se acostumbró a fingir. – No hagas esa cara, sonríe, mujer.

Ella te obedece, y sus perfectos y pequeños dientes salen a relucir. Entonces te abraza fraternalmente.

- Sé que sólo será una semana. Pero te extrañare, Jez.

- Y yo a ti, Catie – La abrazas con más fuerza. Lanzas un libro contra la pared en cuanto se ha ido. Ella realmente no sabe cuánto lo extrañarás.

**VI**

Bart y Tú se dan unas palmadas afectuosas a modo de despedida. Y falta poco para que viajen y la hora de los _hasta pronto_ ha llegado. Ves a Cate en proa y ella te hace una seña con la mano, corres hacia donde está. La encuentras con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-Ten – Te dice entregándotela. La abres y ves unos turrones de chocolate en miniatura. Como los que ella había estado comiendo los últimos días. – Noté como los mirabas ayer. Y supuse que podría entregarte el último paquete – Ríe.

Asientes y sonríes. En realidad no habías estado mirando los dulces, sino el movimiento de sus labios cuando los comía.

Sus labios.

**VII**

- Cate, espera. – Le dices cogiéndola del brazo, evitando que se vaya.

-Jez, por favor sé rápido. Bart se está impacientando. – Sueltas un suspiro. No estás seguro de cómo debes decir esto.

-Cate. Este viaje tuyo y de Bart… No puedo evitar pensar que ustedes van realmente en serio. – Te detienes, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Sí, eso creo – Responde tímidamente - ¿Hay algún problema?

-No… bueno. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no pensarán casare y dejar el barco, o algo así. No soportaría estar aquí sin ustedes – Le dices_, No soportaría estar aquí sin ti,_ te corriges mentalmente.

Ella sonríe tiernamente. Como tantas veces lo hace.

-Jez. No seas tonto. Pase lo que pase seremos amigos siempre. Bart, Connor, Tú y yo. Los cuatro hasta el fin, ¿recuerdas? - Sí. Lo recuerdas. Pero te gustaría eliminar algunos términos de esa ecuación.

- ¡Pero es que todo va a cambiar, Cate! – Alzas el tono de voz – Si ustedes llegasen a casarse… si quedaras embarazada… Ya nada sería igual. – Ella torna seria su expresión. Como si se enojara.

-Escúchame bien, Jez. – Te dice seriamente. – Pase lo que pase, no importa cuántas cosas vayan diferentes. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros dos. Nada. – Y fue como si dijera las palabras mágicas. _Nosotros dos._

En un impulso incontrolable la besas. Tus labios contra los suyos. Nada demasiado romántico. Ni demasiado duradero, ni demasiado apasionado. Un simple contacto labial fugaz entre ambos.

Se separan y se miran fijamente unos segundos.

-Tengo que irme – Dice por fin bajando la cabeza. No puedes notar el noto entrecortado de su voz, ni las pequeñas lágrimas que cruzan sus ojos – Bart me está esperando.

**VIII**

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunta Bart a Cate, al verla llegar con la mirada llorosa.

Ella sacude la cabeza y sonríe. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Es extraño dejar _El Diablo_. Aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Él está de acuerdo y pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella. Hacen una perfecta pareja, todos están de acuerdo con eso.

**IX**

Puedes ver cómo la pareja se aleja en la distancia. No le dijiste nada más a ninguno. Ni a nadie en la tripulación. Sólo levantabas tu brazo y lo agitabas. Como con cualquier otro viajero. Sabes que en una semana tendrás que verlos nuevamente, tendrás que sonreír y bromear con ellos mientras actúas con total naturalidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no estuvieras a punto de gritar de rabia, de amor, de celos y de frustración.

Tragarte tus sentimientos. Sí, eres bastante bueno en eso. Ya tienes bastante tiempo de experiencia.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Ta-dá!!... No sé, odio romper el BartxCate, pero este pairing me pareció muy awesome. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Si han leído más cosas mías, notarán que este no es mi estilo. Pero, no sé. Creo que me gustó el resultado final. ¿Review?_


End file.
